Stupid Bets
by Kamesluv315
Summary: Ignoring your boyfriend, orange hair, purple hair, and no hair. Some bets aren't worth it.


_A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. This is a small one-shot for __littlelover61__. I really hope you like it!_

* * *

**Stupid Bets**

**Kendall's Point of View**

I am definitely NOT pouting as I sit on the couch at least 10 feet away from my boyfriend. Why you might ask? He made a stupid bet with Carlos. A week ago, my mom gave all four of us a talk about how, in her opinion, there was way too much PDA in the apartment. After that long, awkward talk Carlos bet James that he could go longer without kissing his boyfriend Logan, than James could go without kissing me.

Neither Logan nor I were around to stop the stupid bet, so I have had to suffer a week of James acting as if I had a bad disease he didn't want to catch. He said he didn't trust himself to not kiss me, so I was basically boyfriend less. All week people had been asking if James and I broke up. Even Carlos wasn't taking the bet that seriously. He hugged and hung out with Logan as if almost nothing had changed.

The bet was that if Carlos won, James would either have to shave his head or dye it neon orange for a month. James never really liked the color orange after the whole tanning incident. However, if James won, Carlos wasn't allowed to eat corndogs for two weeks.

I have tried everything to break James. I told him orange hair could be sexy, or that his hair would grow back if he shaved it. I told him I would dye my hair a horrible color for a month so he wouldn't have to do it alone. I literally begged on my hands and knees for him to give up the bet.

Obviously, because James is watching Carlos like a hawk instead of cuddled up next to me, my attempts failed. I felt like I would explode if James didn't hug or touch me soon. A week is a really long time for us because we share a room and see each other every day.

A sudden chuckle from Carlos as Logan tickled him made me finally snap. "James, get over here and kiss me already!" My tone must have been harsh, because all three of my friends stared up at me with wide eyes.

Logan was the first to speak. "What are you talking about Kendall?" I took a deep breath to stop myself from yelling. "James has been basically ignoring me for a week because of the stupid bet, and I can't take it anymore!"

Logan turned to Carlos who was looking at the floor. "You didn't tell them?" Logan tried to whisper. "Ok, what is going on?" I am still frustrated and I hope the bet is ending. "Logie..." Carlos begged. Logan faced us and apologetically explained that "Carlos lost the bet a few days ago. I assumed you guys knew."

I'm about to scream at Carlos when I'm quickly pulled out of the apartment. I stop once we reach the hallway. "Can you believe that James? If only he had told us that he lost instead of…" I am interrupted by my boyfriend's lips. I grab onto him tightly. Now that I have him, I never want to let go.

He pulled away to rest his forehead against mine. "I love you Kendall. I'm sorry I took the bet too seriously. I'm sorry I even made the stupid bet in the first place." I can't help but smile softly at the look in his eyes. I've always been a sucker for his beautiful eyes. "It's ok, just don't do it again."

* * *

After spending the rest of the day together down at the park to make up for lost time, James and I fell onto the couch. Before we entered, James made me promise not to yell at Carlos. I'm still planning some form of revenge, because now two weeks without corndogs just isn't enough.

James turned the television on and pulled me into him. I smiled and snuggled into his embrace. Nothing would have made me feel better after such a horrible week. He wrapped one of his arms around me as he drew comforting patterns into my back with the other.

I was practically dead weight on top of him. I kept fighting to stay awake, but my eyes kept drooping. "Kenny? Do you want to go to bed?" I barely nodded against his chest. "Can you get off of me so I can get up?"

"Nah, Jamie I'm good." I heard him softly chuckle before he somehow got up and carried me to our room. He put me on my bed before he changed into his sleepwear. "Are you going to change?" Jamie, stop talking I want to sleep. "No."

He sighed before pulling my jeans off leaving me in boxers and a t-shirt. With new found energy I grabbed his wrist as he started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked desperately. Normally we slept in the same bed, but we haven't done it since his and Carlos' stupid bet. I was hoping we could go back to that.

"I'll be right back. I'm just getting a glass of water." I let go of him, hoping he would return soon. I was so happy and relieved when he pulled the covers back and joined me. I attached myself to him instantly, ready for a good night's sleep.

"You really missed me, huh Kenny?" I blushed, realizing I had been a little clingy. "It's ok; it was really hard to stay away from you for so long." He kissed my head and softly ran his fingers through my hair, soothing me to sleep.

* * *

James and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast when we heard a scream. I couldn't help but start laughing as James looked at me confused. Carlos ran out of the bathroom screaming "My hair! My hair!" I put purple hair dye in Carlos' shampoo yesterday. Logan came out of his room to see what the fuss was all about. James tried to frown at me but laughed instead. Carlos did not rock purple hair.

"Logie! My hair looks horrible." He seemed close to tears and I felt really bad. "It's ok Carlitos. I kinda like it." I'm pretty sure Logan was lying "Really?" He smiled a little and left.

"Logan, what do you really think?" He looked back at us. "Let's just say that I hope he wears his helmet."


End file.
